This invention relates to a method for forming relief patterns by using a photosensitive sheet. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved method for forming relief patterns on the surfaces of substrates or articles such as interior panels, personal ornaments and various other kinds of goods. Further, the invention relates to such method for forming colored relief patterns which is characterized by the steps of: (I) allowing the photosensitive sheet consisting of below-mentioned materials to adhere on a substrate under pressure, (II) applying actinic rays to said photosensitive sheet to cure predetermined portions of a pattern forming layer and a photosensitive resin layer of said photosensitive sheet, (III) peeling off the layers other than said pattern forming layer and photosensitive resin layer from the substrate, and (IV) washing off the un-cured portions of said photosensitive resin layer from substrate by using a washing solution, thereby forming relief patterns on the substrate.
In the conventional method for forming patterns by using sheet materials, various kinds of decalcomanias are used. The patterns formed by decalcomanias are, however, simply plane wthout relief. In addition, the patterns are deficient in chemical and physical durability. Further, the range of their use is rather narrow, because they cannot be used when, for instance, light resistance is required. The term "pattern" as used in the present specification includes letters, marks, lines, figures, photographic images, pictures, drawings and so forth.